We Protect
by Phoenix M. 101
Summary: What if Natalie Teeger isn't the only new girl who joins the team. Randy and the captain gets a new member to their team. All she wants to do is forget her past and move on in her life. Can she handle the crime in San Francisco? Can she handle Monk? Can Randy help her fit in and feel belong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Oc's ****POV**

I stare at the San Francisco Police Department building and couldn't believe my eyes.

'I can't believe I made it to here.'

I took a deep breath and walk through the doors. Walking through the halls of the police department never surprises me; there are criminals sitting on and handcuffed to benches, citizens talking to police men and women, and everybody is holding a file. I finally reach the receptionist desk.

"Hello, welcome to the San Francisco Police Department. How may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

She's a middle age woman with short red hair and is wearing her police uniform.

"Yes, I'm looking for Captain Stottlemeyer. He's expecting me," I said.

"Ok, let's see. Are you Lieutenant Samantha Flame?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alrighty, just go through those doors and head straight. His office is at the far end to the right."

"Thank you."

As I was walking, I became nervous. Even though I already got the job, it's meeting new people that's getting to me. Than I saw a door with a name plate that read: Cap. Leland Stottlemeyer. I took another deep breath and knock the door.

"Come in," said a voice.

I slowly open the door and saw a man with light blonde hair and a bushy mustache sitting at his desk. I quickly close the door and walk towards him. Than he looks up at me.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Lieutenant Samantha Flame, the transfer from New York."

"O yes, I was expecting you Lieutenant Flame." He stood up and shook my hand. "I'm Captain Leland Stottlemeyer, but you can call me Captain. Please sit down."

I sat down at the chair across from him, "Thank you and please call me Sam."

"Alright if that's what you prefer." I nodded. "So how was your trip? I mean it's a long way from New York to San Francisco."

"Indeed it is. It's been good, the drive was beautiful."

"I bet, so are you all move in and everything?"

"Just a few more boxes to unpack, moving sucks."

"I know how you feel."

I chuckle and he did too. I feel so relax talking to him.

"Sam, can you please look at this paperwork and see if everything is correct?"

"Sure."

He hands me the file and I begin to look at it.

"Everything looks good, except for my address. I live in Argenta on 1 Polk St in apartment 74."

"O, well that's an easy fix."

Than the door open, a man with black hair in a dark suit with a button-up shirt and a woman with short blonde hair carrying a small handbag and she has wipes in her hands.

"Captain, you wanted to see us?" asked the man.

"Yes," said the Captain.

"Who's this?" asked the woman looking at me.

"This is Lieutenant Samantha Flame."

"Oh. Hi Lieutenant Flame, I'm Natalie Teeger." She gives me a comforting smile as she reach her hand out.

I stood up and said, "Hi, you can call me Sam."

"Well you can call me Natalie." Than she gestures the man. "Go on introduce yourself."

"Hello, I'm Adrian Monk."

"Yes, I've read all about you," I said as I reach my hand out. He just stare at my hand and I begin to feel uncomfortable. "Is everything alright?"

"It's not you, he's has a deal shaking other peoples' hands," said Natalie.

"Oh," I quickly put my hand away.

"So is it that all you need?" asked Natalie.

"There's been a murder in an alley, Randy's getting the report," said the Captain.

Than the door open and a man with short brown hair, he looks like the same age as me. Once he enter the room, my eyes got lost into his.

**Randy's POV**

I walk in the Captain's office and there's a woman standing there. She has long chestnut-brown hair that reach her back shoulders. She's wearing black dressing pants, a red shirt, and a black jacket. I saw her blue eyes staring at me.

"Hello I'm Lieutenant Randy Disher. But you can call me Randy."

"Hi I'm Lieutenant Samantha Flame. Call me Sam for short."

"Sam, that's a pretty name."

"Thank you," she said and blush.

"Well now that we all got to know Sam. Randy can I have that file?" said Stottlemeyer.

"What? O here," I said and hand him the file.

Everybody gather around the desk and look at the file.

"Who was the person?" asked Natalie.

"Her name is Mona, she was a hooker," I said.

Monk made a small disgusting sound and focus on the file.

"She was stab multiple times in the heart," said Stottlemeyer.

"Was there any witnesses?" asked Monk.

"No, a garage man was picking up the trash than he saw the body and called us."

"Did she get any threats?" asked Natalie.

"We're not sure," I said.

"Maybe somebody did this out of hatred," said Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked the Captain.

"In New York, we'll get lots of homicides on hookers. Mostly its hatred towards them because of what they person experience in the past."

"It's a possibility," said Monk.

"Should we go to the crime scene and investigate?" I asked.

"Yes. Sam, you'll be joining us from now on," said Stottlemeyer.

"Ok," said Sam.

"You'll be riding with me and Randy. Let's go."

I walk with Sam, "So you ready for the challenges in San Francisco?"

"As I'll ever be," she said and gives a small smile.

"Well, if you ever need anything. I'm just a call away."

She laugh and I thought it was cute.

"Thanks, I hope I can fit in here."

"I bet you'll fit in just fine. I mean it took me awhile to fit in here. And if they don't accept you, they're the ones missing out."

Sam's smile grew bigger, "You're so sweet."

'I think this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship,' I thought.

**This is my first ****fic for Monk, if I make any mistakes please let me know. I'm also open for ideas for this story. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Sam's POV**

I've worked at the San Francisco Police Department for three weeks, and I'm amaze. I mean I've seen Monk solve a case with his methods, I don't know how Natalie handles it. Stottlemeyer is the best captain I ever had; he's like a father. Then Randy has so many crazy theories; some of them actually made sense to me. I wonder if it'll get any crazier than it is.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Randy sits at his desk tapping his pen. Sam; who's sitting across from him, raises an eyebrow. Than Randy starts to hum with the beats, Sam gives him a 'Really' look.

"Randy," said Sam, but he didn't hear her. "Randy!"

"Yeah," said Randy.

"Can you please stop?"

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"You mean my humming and taping."

"Yes."

"Why do you want me to stop?"

"It's annoying."

"Annoying? But you're from New York, shouldn't you be use to annoying sounds," said Randy as he cross his arms.

"All of the annoying sounds are in New York traffic. Plus there's no Randy Disher's humming in New York."

"Ok, I'll give you that," said Randy with a small smile. Sam roll her eyes.

"Alright children that's enough," said Stottlemeyer as he put his jacket on. "Lets go."

"Where are we going?" asked Randy.

"To the mall."

"We going shopping?" asked Sam.

"No, there's been a murder. A man and his fiancé were both cut at the throat."

"Did anybody get a look of the guy?"

"We're about to find out. Randy call Monk."

"Yes sir."

**Mall**

"It's so sad," said Natalie.

"I know and they were getting married," said Sam.

The women stare at the bodies; the man is holding the woman in his arms. Monk walks around the couple doing his 'thing.'

"I think it's nice that he died holding the woman he loves," said Natalie as she try not to cry.

"I know," Sam ran her hands through her hair.

"Who was killed first?" asked Monk.

"The woman," said Stottlemeyer.

"Her name is Jenna Keller, she's 24 years old," said Randy.

"And the man?" asked Monk.

"His name is Kyle Anderson, he's 25 years old."

"Kyle and Jenna came to the mall to make a wedding registry," said Sam.

"That's right, they were alive when they left the store," said Stottlemeyer. "They were leaving then someone went behind Jenna and slit her throat. Kyle saw what happen and grab his fiancé to prevent her from falling. The person went to Kyle and slit his throat. The shoppers panic and called 911, but the murderer got away."

"Did anyone saw what the murderer look like?" asked Natalie stare at bodies as they get cover up.

"The person was wearing black from head to toe," said Sam.

"Isn't this the fourth couple that's been murder this month?" asked Monk.

"Yeah," said the Captain.

"And they all have been slit at the throat?"

"That's right."

"And weren't all the couples getting married?"

"Monk, what you thinking?"

"I think that all the murders are connected."

"So there's a person finding couples that are getting married and kills them," said Natalie.

"Yes."

"Wait, the other murders were done in their homes," said Sam.

"She's right, why did the murderer kill them in a mall?" asked Randy.

"I don't know, but they're connected," said Monk as he rubs his head.

"Also there are millions of couples in San Francisco who are getting married," added Natalie. "Why did this murderer choose these couples."

"I don't know, but they're connected."

"Sam, I want you to check every couple and see if they've a connection," said Stottlemeyer. Sam nodded. "Randy, we're going to check out their home." Randy nodded. "Alright let's go Monk, Natalie, you're coming with us. Sam if you get anything call us."

"I will," said Sam.

They parted their ways. Sam went back to the station and begin her work. She could concentrate on her work without Randy annoying her. Sam could feel people staring at her and whispering 'new girl.' She just hates it, but when Randy is here she doesn't notice.

'I wish Randy was here to bug me,' she thought.

Sam escape her thoughts when something on her computer screen caught her eye. She reads it and a smile form on her face. She reaches for her phone and calls Randy.

Randy and the others were searching Kyle and Jenna's apartment than his phone rang. It's playing his song from the Randy Disher Project. He grabs his cell and sees the caller ID; a smile form when he see Sam's name.

"Hello this is Randy Disher, sorry you miss me. Please leave a message after the beep, but if this is Sam, please leave a message in a song."

"Very funny Randy," said Sam as she chuckle.

"It got you to laugh."

"You got me."

"So to what do I owe to this call?"

"I found a connection."

"Really? It didn't take you that long."

"That's because you're not here to bug me."

"Come on even though you've been here for about three weeks, you got to admit you miss me."

"I admit nothing."

"For now."

"Randy, you don't scare me."

"Missy, you haven't seen me angry."

"And I never will. Hey I'm suppose to be telling you what I found."

"Yeah, why haven't you?"

"You got me off topic, I knew I should have called the Captain."

"So why did you choose to call me?"

Randy could tell that Sam is stun.

"Never mind, go get the captain and put me on speaker."

"Ok," said Randy as he walk towards the Captain, Monk, and Natalie. "Hey Sam found something."

"She did?" said Natalie amaze.

"She's a great detective," said Stottlemeyer. "What did she say?"

"Hold on, I'll put her on speaker," said Randy and pushes a button on his phone. "Sam, you're on speaker."

"'Thanks Randy. Ok, Monk was right there's a connection."

"What is it?" asked Natalie.

"There's a place call Soul Mates for Life."

"What about it?" asked the Captain.

"Couples will go there to see if they're truly meant to be. All they have to do is take a test, if they pass they're soul mates."

"Than they'll get married," added Monk.

"Right."

"Good work Sam, we'll be right there," said the Captain. "Lets move."

**Police Station**

Everybody is in Stottlemeyer's office, going over the case. It's been two days and there's been another murder.

"Yep, they went to Soul Mates for Life," said Randy as he pass the file.

"We need to hurry and solve this case before any more couples die," said Sam.

"But we're getting nowhere," pointed Natalie.

"Well I got an idea," said the Captain.

"What is it?" asked Monk.

"Well we need people to go undercover and act as couples."

"Who?" asked Randy.

Leland just give a look to Randy and Sam.

"You mean us?" asked Sam with a shock voice.

"Yes," said Stottlemeyer with a grin. "You and Randy will be a couple."

"Captain, I can't I got plans," said Randy.

"Well cancel them, because you and Sam are going to Soul Mates for Life. In the mean time, you two will get to know each other better so you can pass the test." Natalie laugh at Randy's and Sam's reaction. "Natalie, what are you laughing about?"

"Because they have to go."

"Well you and Monk are going too."

"What?" said Natalie and Monk at the same time.

"Monk, you need to go and do your 'thing.' Natalie, you have to go because Monk needs you. Randy, Sam, you'll be there to investigate and protect Monk and Natalie. Is everybody clear on the plan."

"Yes," they all said.

"Good, now all of you take the rest of the day to get to know each other more and pack. I'll make reservations for all of you to go this weekend."

They nodded and left his office; Monk and Natalie leaves the station while Randy and Sam gets their stuff.

"I can't believe we have to be a couple," said Sam.

"I know, so Sam want to go get something to eat?" asked Randy. Sam stares at him. "So we can get to know each other better, cause we have to pass that test."

"Sure," said Sam as she grabs her purse. "Lets go."

"Ok," said Randy as he grabs his stuff and walks out with Sam.

'I wonder what I'll learn about Sam. She looks like a girl with many secrets, but is having a hard time letting them out,' thought Randy. 'She's so mysterious.'


End file.
